The Travellers
by MXLivesOn
Summary: What happens after Wesley goes with the Traveller.
1. Chapter 1

The transporter broke them down at a molecular level. Wesley knew it was safe, and he was not at all afraid, but he always thought it was an unusual experience. The sight of his mother, possibly the last time he would see her again, was fading slowly, more and more. Finally, it was gone, and Wesley was on the planet. The natives and Cardassians were not to be seen.

"This is where I keep my ship." The Traveller explained. "Of course, we won't be needing it now. You can put your bag in it. When you need it, I can summon the ship with my mind."

Wesley was confused. "I don't see a ship."

The Traveller smiled. A ship shimmered into view. Wesley put his bag inside it.

"Now, the first place we will go is to a different plain of existence. It is where you can learn. It is a safe, quiet place. I will take you there. There you will learn to use your powers. Then we can travel together anywhere. I can only carry you so far. I will need you to concentrate on me carrying you there."

Wesley concentrated, and he could see and feel the world disolving around him.Everything went black, and the dimension began to appear. It was gray and silver. Wesley felt like he was floating in the gray and silver. It seemed to have no form. There were no walls, ground, sky. Wherever Wesley tried to walk, it seemed to be solid enough where he stepped. Wesley looked around at the shiny, sparkling whirlpool of white, blue, and purple swirling around him.

"What do you think?" The Traveller asked.

"It's amazing."

"It is time for you to begin your training. Concentrate on changing the color of the dimension." The Traveller demonstrated. He effortlessly changed the entire dimension's color to blue, then red, then white. He changed it back and told Wesley to try. He concentrated as hard as he could, and a small part of the dimension turned a pale green. Seeing how discouraged he seemed, the Traveller told him that he did a very good job for his first time. He said that it was extremely important for Wesley to learn to become more powerful.

* * *

After nearly a month, Wesley could manipulate the dimenion almost as well as the Traveller. He could change the color with ease. He could change the shape and make solid figures. The Traveller said it was time to see the universe. They would begin where they were. The Traveller wanted Wesley to meet the other Travellers. 

"They are here. Concentrate on the others, Wesley. The others of my kind."

Wesley and the Traveller concentrated, and many more Travellers came into view. They all started staring at him in a seemingly strange way. The Traveller smiled. "We are so glad you are here."

The stares continued. Wesley began to feel uncomfortable. Everything around him started to fade away into blackness, until it enveloped him completely.

"Now," the Traveller's voice rang through his ears, "We shall begin."


	2. Chapter 2

Wesley was in shock. The traveller had always seemed like a kind friend. "What are you doing?" He shouted, although he did not know who or what was around him.

The Traveller's voice rang outloudly all around Wesley. "Wesley, now that you are more powerful, and have more energy in you, it is time."

"Time for what?"

"Consumption of course. We search the universe, on several different dimensions, and when we find someone special like you, we must feed. I brought you here to train you because it makes you mre powerful, and more... nutrious for us."

Wesley felt a sudden, searing pain everywhere. He could feel himself growing weaker and weaker. He felt like everything inside of him was being drained slowly. His awareness of the nothingness around him and of his pain was lessening. He knew that that was the last bit of life left in him, and that there was no way to escape. The pain was so great he almost wanted to die, but was too afraid of the idea of being diminished to nothing. Those thoughts of fear were his last before he was completely drained of life.

The Traveller brought Wesley's lifeless body to a planet in a distant galaxy to give it to the carnivorous animals to eat, and then he went around to another dimension to find more prey.


End file.
